Sari Ai
by Hazy-chan
Summary: Ren and Kyoko have a daugghter nobody knows about? SHOCKING 0 0
1. Chapter 1

**About the title. It's supposed to mean "Sari Love". I am using "Ai" as Japanese for love. I don't know if it should be "Sari Ai (Sari Love)" or "Ai, Sari (Love, Sari)". If anyone has an opinion let me know. This idea cam to me a couple of days ago and I actually know more about it then the other story I am writing called "remember the love." Both stories will be updated usually at the same time, but I hope people won't be too confused. This story has nothing to do with the other one. Anyways I have to tell you now you will be confused for a while probably till the end but hope you bear with it. I think it will be exciting to read and I hope nobody else wrote this scenario before. The first chapter is short but it's supposed to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat and for that I am glad cause if I did the story would be way too horrible to read and it wouldn't have as many fans as it does now (if it would have had any if I owned it)**

**Enjoy and hope you like it ^_^**

"Emergency. Emergency."

"What's the situation?"

"She's been hit by a car pretty bad. She's losing a lot of blood."

"Get the oxygen and the morphine."

"Ma'am step aside."

The words were lost on the women who was gripping the hospital cart, where a little girl was, so hard her knuckles were starting to go ghostly white. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion and the only thing she could hear was herself whispering over and over "Sari. Sari." Like that would make the little girl wake up.

"Beep. Beep."

"Doctor! She's going into shock."

"Get her into surgery. NOW." the doctor said urgently.

Everyone sprang into action at his words except for the women who was still gripping the cart like her life depended on it.

"Out of the way ma'am." Another nurse told her. The women glared at her making the nurse fearful and taking a step back.

"Ma'am if you don't let go we can't help her." The doctor said strained.

The women looked at the doctor like she understood but was in such a shock that she couldn't let go.

"Ai, let go. Let them do their jobs." The women released the cart like it was on fire. The doctor and nurses stepped into action while the women looked in the man's eyes not daring looking somewhere else.

To the man it looked like she was a little rabbit wanting to run at the greatest sound or smallest. It made him break inside. Tears started running on the women's cheek and it torn him up inside. He hugged the women and she clutched his shirt trying to keep her sobs quite but couldn't really manage it, she knew it would hurt him as well as it did her.


	2. Play Date

**I was supposed to put the first chapter as well since the beginning is so short and might not make people want to read the rest of it but I am glad at least one person read it. Thank you and the rest of the people please give it a chance and hope you enjoy my attempt to make a fan fiction better then the first I started.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT and for that I am glad cause if I did the story would be way too** **horrible to read and it wouldn't have as many fans as it does now (if it would have had any if I owned it)**

A booming laughter can be heard through the halls of LME, one of the biggest show business agencies in Japan. Employs looked up from their work with horror in their eyes. The other people who were not familiar with the agency and more importantly the flamboyant president who when he thought of a plan to "torture" people by saying "it's for love." He always thought that he put the employs through would be for their own good, he's the only one who thinks that.

Behind the door that had the slogan "Love Me" on it three girls looked up at each other in fear and horror. Kanae Kotonomi was the first one to respond to the laughter. She jumped from the desk she was filing some files and open her locker with a bang, took out her purse and started to rummage through it when she couldn't find what she was looking for she spilled everything on the floor. This made the other two Love Me members, Kyoko Mogami and Chiori Amamaya, to look at each other dumfounded for seeing Kotonomi-san displaying such behavior. But then they realize what she was looking for when she grabbed her planner which was a disgusting hot pink, which all of them hated but the president made them use it otherwise they would get in trouble just like if they didn't wear their uniforms that were the same disgusting pink. They jumped to their own lockers to look for their own planners.

Kotonomi-san looked up after skimming through her planner at lightning speed relieved; her days were filled with drama shooting so she didn't have time to do any Love ME job. She looked at the other two girls and she could see Amamaya-san frown, which meant the girl, had some free time but not enough to probably do whatever the president had planned. She looked at Kyoko, her best friend, though she rarely admit it, the only time she did admit it was when she wanted Kyoko to do something, the girl didn't want to do. She put her hands to her ears when she saw the horror in her best friends' eyes.

"Nooooooooo." Amamaya-san jumped a little.

"Mo! Shut up." Kanae said to Kyoko.

Kyoko looked at her with puppy dog eyes that made Kanae look a little bit guilty for yelling at her.

"But Moko-san. I have no jobs left. My dangerous mission ended about 4 months ago. Box R and Dark Moon as well and the other jobs I got. Dead Sakura is going to end this week and the rest were only commercials and advertisement jobs because I was too busy with Dead Sakura and school and other things to take any other projects. What am I going to dooooooo?" she whined "I can see the president just waiting for an opportunity for me to do something he considers "fuuuun." She whined again.

Kanae sighed as Chiori approached the two.

"Mo! You don't know if it's us he is thinking about." Kanae said to get Kyoko to come back from the depths of despair she put herself in. Chiori nodded

"She's right, Kyoko-chan. It really might not be us."

The little figure looked at them like she wanted to believe them but had a hard time doing that.

"You think so?" she looked at them pleadingly.

"I know so." Kanae said with a confidence that wasn't really there, but she was a great actress and she could fake those. Chiori nodded again.

"Also," Kyoko looked at Moko-san like she was the hand of salvation and Kanae was really going to regret was she was about to say next. "Do you want to go for ice cream?" It was the beginning of August and still hot outside and with the growing fame of all three actresses they barely had time to see each other but Kanae detested hot weather that made her sweaty and a lot of calories.

There was a stillness in the room after Kanae uttered that question but it was broken as easily as the silence was put in with Kyoko jumping a couple of feet in the air and exclaiming with big amber eyes at Moko-san, which made the girl unconsciously want to itch "You mean it Moko-san? Really?"

"Mo! Yes I mean as long as you stop with the eyes and the jumping." Moko-san said irritable.

Kyoko tried to tone it down she really did but she couldn't. It wasn't everyday that Moko-san invited her somewhere and especially not for ice cream.

All three girls got ready to leave and as Kyoko opened the door they all came face to face with Lory's personal assistant/guard, Sebastian. The girls froze.

"Mogami-san, the president will like to talk to you. Be in his office in five minutes. He bowed and took his leave leaving the girls still in their frozen state. As the elevator closed he heard the girl the president will be waiting for screeching in horror a definite "Noooooooooo." He smiled guilty, he felt sorry for the girl but he knew the president always had good intention for his employs especially two in particular, though sometimes the president went about it in a roundabout way he calls "tough love."

While the president was laughing, scaring everyone in the building in a set not too far from LME, Yashiro Yukihito, manager to the greatest actor in Japan and number one bachelor, snapped his phone shut with a fan girl smiled, Yashiro would have even done a dance if he wasn't on set where people could see him. He composed himself thoroughly though his lips would curl up a little without him realizing, and went in search of his charge, Ren Tsuruga. Yashiro found him while he was coming out of a wardrobe change for the last scene of the day.

"Ren! After this is over, you have an appointment with the president." He said it while restraining himself from giggling.

"OK." Ren said though internally he groaned. Today has been a long day and he couldn't wait to go home and get some rest but he was happy as well that maybe he will see Kyoko, the love of his life if he was at LME. They haven't seen each other since the dangerous mission that ended 4 months, now they were both so busy that they barely saw each other of at all.

'I wish I had a day off.' He thought wearily

Back to LME, Kyoko Mogami trudged her feet towards the president's office, her demons starting to appear one by one. Not only will she have to probably do an impossible and something she (most likely) hated for the president but she didn't even go for ice cream with Moko-san and Amamaya-san. By the time she appeared in front of the president's secretary she was only a black blur scaring the poor secretary to death.

She entered the office ragging mad but every bit of anger left her when she stepped into… a forest. It shocked and delighted her. It looked so beautiful and she lost herself in the fairy tales she loves so much. That was how Tsuruga-san found her. Yashiro already excused himself. The scene made him gape a little; she looked so beautiful and had a mesmerizing smile on that he only saw once or twice since he met her. He wished that that smile would be directed towards him not just only towards things only she could see.

At least he could still look over her and for now that was enough. He smiled his heavenly smile that made Kyoko cringe and avert her eyes. There was only about one minute or so in which he could looked at her without the worrying about being teased by someone who knew how he felt about the girl in front of him, when the president's voice boomed with quotes from "A midnight summer's dream." He was also dressed like Pan the fairy that made Kyoko go even farther in her fairy world while Ren felt embarrassed by both of them.

After Kyoko came back to the ground and stared sheepishly at the ground and the president took his seat indicating for the two actors to seat. They sat down on what's supposed to be chairs but were trees with a seat like form.

"Ren." The president said to get his attention from looking at Kyoko.

The actor turned towards him with a nonchalant look, but wanted to cringe at the look on the president's face. It was a face of pure pleasure which meant bad things for him or for Kyoko or both.

"You will accompany Mogami-san on a date at Tokyo Disneyland."

"Wha-a-a-at?" Ren stuttered.

"A date?" yelled Kyoko, outraged. "President, but why?" she whined pleading whit her eyes to let her off from this curse.

"Because" the president answered in a matter-of-fact tone "there is a movie offer for you, but it has a slight romance theme" she looked at him in horror but he waved her off "it's not deep romance, just the like stage. Your character is a teenager who goes on a couple of dates with her boyfriend but her family gets killed by the yakuza so now she is out for revenge forgetting all about romance and anything else but revenge." Kyoko looked at him in interested. Yakuza will mean she will have to do stunts for the movie and be physical, "Dead Sakura" was mostly emotional drama and she also made a pact with her "father" not to be picky about her role.

Ren could see the change in her eyes. She liked the movie plot, he could see that and one date to get herself to play in the movie will be fine with her, she will get her guts to do it even if she didn't want to.

"But president isn't it better to get somebody else to go on this date with me." He looked at her in surprised but she continued on "Tsuruga-san must be busy with his schedule. I don't want to inconvenience him with my problems." She looked at him apologetically.

He smiled his gentlemanly smile 'so she doesn't want to go on a date with me? But it's ok if somebody else. Like I would let that happen. Not in a million years' he thought. Kyoko cowered in fear while her grudges popped up happy to bask in the anger they missed so much.

"Mogami-san, it's no problem. I have free all day tomorrow. Or do you think I won't be a good date?" he asked kicking his gentlemanly smile a notch.

"No Tsuruga-san." She wailed "I think you will be the perfect date. I just don't want to inconvenience you all the time." She said looking really sorry for making him do something he might not want to do.

'Perfect date. Perfect date.' Somewhere in his head Ren had a record stopped playing and repeating the same words over and over again.

"There is no problem Mogami-san. Like I said I am free tomorrow."

"Well with that settled" interrupted the president "Jelly will be waiting for both of you at 9 in the LME parking lot" they looked at him questing "we can't have two actors, especially Ren parading in his usual style at the amusement park."

They both nodded.

"For now, both of you go home and relax and enjoy your date tomorrow."

They looked like deer in headlights. They agreed to something they really didn't want to do. Well half of Ren did and half didn't, the same went for Kyoko but her motives were different from that of Ren's.

They were outside the office before they realized it.

"Mogami-san," she looked at him still lost in thought, barely registering what was going on "I will pick you up at 8:30 since we are going to the same location." She nodded absentmindedly only regaining the sense that she might have imposed on Tsuruga-san again when he already left.

'When I said I want a day off, I didn't really mean this.' Ren thought while going home.


End file.
